The Theory of Truth and Peace
by SillyGameFreak
Summary: This is the prologue of how Samus Aran began her life. R&R. Thanks. Enjoy!


=-GALACTIC FEDERATION SCAN-=  
  
SUBJECT: Samus   
  
Real name: Samus Aran  
  
Height: 5'6"   
  
Weight: 115 lbs.  
  
Age: 20   
  
Birthplace: K-2L Earth colony  
  
Group Affiliation: None (space warrior of the Galactic Federation)  
  
First Appearance: Metroid (for the NES) 1986  
  
----------------------  
  
Energy projection: 7/7   
  
Mental powers: 4/7   
  
Strength: 7/7   
  
Fighting ability: 7/7   
  
Intelligence: 6/7  
  
------------------------  
  
Special qualities: 20% Chozo blood/ 10% Metroid cells in blood stream (due to vaccination of 'X' parasites in her nervous system)/ 0.2% Ridley blood (due to accidental injection through Ridley's needle-like spikes on his hand during fierce battle)  
  
Possessions: Chozo-created Power Suit/ Hunter-class gunship  
  
Appearance: Nobody knows how Samus looks like. Not after the first Zebes mission that she was known as a woman. Samus has prismatic blonde hair (turns to a slightly dirty blonde color in very dim light) and icy blue eyes. She wears a Chozo power suit of unknown material. The suit has yellow arms and torsos and a red breastplate with the Galactic Federation badge on it. Arms and legs turn orange and robust when Varia is activated (turns purple when Gravity is activated). She wears a red helmet with a light green visor. The suit's right forearm is a powerful beam cannon and she has a Metroid sensor device at the back of her left hand.   
  
Personality: Samus seems like a harsh and distant person. She has a mysterious side many try to solve. Samus sometimes speaks to the Galactic Federation, except to her best companion, Adam Malkovich. Samus and Adam are a very close 'couple'. Anyways, she harbors a deep-seated hatred for the Space Pirates and doesn't need any special rewards for there capture/deaths. Call her a 'space bounty hunter', she wouldn't care. She'd rather be called, Samus Aran. Just saying her name strikes great fear in the hearts of other hunters and criminals of all genres.  
  
Except, Samus is still a woman. Everyone always sees her as a ruthless hunter. From underneath it all, she has a pure, kind heart and she despises her massive rewards in a sort of surly way. Her maternal extincts prevented her from killing a Metroid hatchling. Some say that after the second Zebes mission she shed a tear for the young Metroid. Samus will never forget that day when her Metroid 'baby' passed away, as well as the atrocities that happened in the past, never...  
  
Background:   
  
Somewhere in the year 20XX, Space Pirates and their leader, Ridley, crushed the Earth colony known as K-2L. No one survived the onslaught. Samus's friends, mother, and father were no where in sight. She was the only one left and her little bunny friend. The Chozo came to pick up the pieces and found a whimpering young Samus in the wreckage. The Chozo brought her to their homeworld, planet SR388. Here, Samus was taught advance martial skills and holy knowledge about God and such. Although the Chozo were pure pacifists, it was only then that they had to teach her such skills under such deep circumstances.  
  
After more than a decade of living among the Chozo civilization, Samus had to leave and do what the Chozo trained her to do: save the galaxy from Space Pirates. With her Chozo armor in place, she powered up her starship and zoomed into Galactic Federation space.  
  
Within mere days, weeks, and months, Samus made an impressive record. She killed more Space Pirates than half the Federation Police Force. The Space Pirates planned to seperate into two groups. One headed for planet Tallon 4 and the other for Planet Zebes. When the Zebes party were on there way they attacked a research vessel coming back from Planet SR388 and stole the newly acquired life-form. The research vessel was only an inch away from fame and fortune... When this atrocity happened, the Federation sent out an immediate call for the bravest hunters in the galaxy. Right at the very top of the list was Samus Aran's name.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Read and Review please ^_^ Thank you!  
  
----------------------- 


End file.
